


my gift is my song (and this ones for you)

by AnotherUsernameIllForget



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, One Shot, just go with it pals, this is dumb but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUsernameIllForget/pseuds/AnotherUsernameIllForget
Summary: This all-consuming love had so overwhelmed 17 year old Emma that it had led to a lie. A tiny, almost insignificant, white lie that at the time she'd thought was unimportant.orAlyssa really can't sing and Emma really can't bring herself to tell her, even if its about to derail a very important moment in their relationship.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	my gift is my song (and this ones for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals!! Oops I said I'd be back next year but here I am again lol, but for a good reason. Back in the comments of my last fic myself and onethingsuniversal cooked up this whole idea based around the fact that Emma Nolan has never ever done a sport in her life (@RM why was she swimming???), which ofc makes Alyssa the sports gay in the relationship. Unfortunately this also means that Emma is the music gay and therefore Alyssa Greene cannot sing. And thus, this mess was born and we decided to go with it.
> 
> Its cute, its stupid, and there's barely a plot, but I actually have grown to love it very much, and I hope y'all do too. 
> 
> Hugest shoutout to Sydnie for being the real MVP and helping me out so much with this, thanks for running with this idea with me and providing me with some great material!!!
> 
> ((also like obvs no shade towards izzy and ariana etc etc. the real shade is perhaps only that they sing too well to play alyssa xox)

Emma sighed, nervousness bubbling in her chest. 

She took comfort in the feeling of her guitar settled onto her lap. It gave her something to hide behind, a barrier between her and the rest of the world.

Not that she was planning on hiding today.

She put her hand into her pocket, her fingers closing around the ring box that sat there, tucked safely inside. 

It was still there, it was all good. Everything was going to go fine. 

She knew the song, the words and the chords committed to her memory, and she’d practised enough times that she was pretty sure she would’ve been able to play it in her sleep. 

It was all going to go to plan and everything was going to be fine.

She just hoped to whatever god there may be that Alyssa didn’t try and sing.

Here was the thing- she loved Alyssa, she really did. She loved her with her whole being, loving everything about her, good and bad. She would do anything for her, literally anything, and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

This all-consuming love was beautiful and brilliant and everything she could’ve ever asked for in life, but it had so overwhelmed 17 year old Emma, first opening her heart and falling in love with Alyssa Greene, that it had led to a lie.

A tiny, almost insignificant white lie, that at the time she’d been so blinded by this new and breath taking love that she’d thought it was unimportant, that it didn’t really matter. 

Alyssa had asked, one day, for Emma to play guitar for her, which of course Emma had been only too happy to do.

What she wasn’t prepared for was Alyssa opening her mouth to sing along and, instead of the angelic voice that Alyssa perhaps looked like she would possess, a variety of notes that Emma wasn’t sure she would even be able to name had come out, Emma struggling to stay on track with the rest of the song, so distracted by whatever key Alyssa thought she was singing in.

Alyssa had looked so shy and vulnerable after she’d finished, sheepishly asking Emma if she thought it was okay, that Emma, too dumbstruck by the way Alyssa was looking at her with stars in her eyes, had simply nodded yes. 

She had regretted that for nearly 7 years now, as they both approached 25 and Alyssa still insisted on singing along to Emma’s playing.

She’d first realised her mistake a few weeks later, when Alyssa had excitedly told her that she was thinking of signing up to sing at the Thanksgiving assembly.

Looking back, this would’ve been the perfect opportunity for Emma to backtrack, tell Alyssa gently that maybe she should work a bit more on her voice before she sang in front of the whole school, but instead she had simply panicked.

She didn’t want Alyssa to make a fool of herself, but she also didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend’s feelings, and admitting that she’d lied to her felt like a sure fire way to do that.

So instead, the next day she’d hurried to Mr Hawkins’ office and signed up, making sure to take the last spot before Alyssa had time to sign up too. 

Sure, her own performance had been humiliating and she’d really rather have done literally anything else other than sit in front of the school and sing, but at least she’d managed to spare both Alyssa’s feelings, and also her classmates’ ears. 

Plus, the way Alyssa had looked at her from the crowd just after she’d finished almost made the whole situation worth it.

She supposed it made sense really seeing as they seemed to conform to every other gay female relationship stereotype.

She was the more butch presenting one while Alyssa was more femme, she was blonde and Alyssa had darker hair, Alyssa had been the popular girl while she had been the social outcast. 

And really, seeing as she’d found some way to skip basically every gym class in high school, while Alyssa thrived on the cheer team, she guessed that Alyssa was the sporty one, while she could be classed as the ‘artsy’ one. 

And so, according to rigid gay stereotype rules, Alyssa was always going to be less talented in the musical department. 

It was a conversation she’d had at one point with Mrs Greene, the other woman sheepishly informing her that she’d also never told Alyssa, encouraging her to follow every path that she possibly could, which often backfired as Alyssa insisted on singing at the annual Greene Christmas party. 

At least the family and friends in attendance had always clapped politely after each performance, some reaching for another glass of wine the moment Alyssa cleared her throat and stepped to the front of the room.

Still, Emma found it endearing, and just another reason why she loved the other woman, and she wouldn’t change it about Alyssa for the world.

So it was fine, it was all fine. It was all going to go well because Emma had written this song herself, and there was no way of Alyssa knowing it, or being able to join in in anyway.

There was no way at all. It was all going to go smoothly.

Their golden retriever, Macaroni, padded into the room, seemingly sensing Emma’s nerves. 

He licked her hand gently as she went to pet him on the head, scratching the spot right behind his ear that he liked.

‘It’s gonna be okay, right buddy?’ she asked, ‘You gotta help me out and stop your mom if she tries to sing, okay?’

Macaroni looked back at her with mournful eyes that seemed to convey how much he also didn’t want Alyssa to sing.

Emma had noticed that he usually hid upstairs the minute the other woman opened her mouth. Honestly, she couldn’t blame him.

She was about to open her mouth to reassure him, and herself, again that everything was going to be okay, when she heard the sound of a key in the door.

Her heart rate spiked as the nervousness in her chest spread into her stomach, shoving her hands into her pockets to stop them from shaking.

‘Helloooo,’ came a voice from the door as Macaroni ran out of the room, tail wagging to greet his other mom.

‘Hey baby,’ Emma replied, taking another deep breath.

It was all going to be fine, everything was okay.

Alyssa appeared in the doorway, still wrapped up in a hat and scarf, her nose pink from the cold.

Emma found herself smiling the minute she saw her, her heart swelling at the sight of her girlfriend.

‘Hey!’ said Alyssa, removing her hat and unlooping the scarf from her neck, trying not to trip over Macaroni as she went to hang them up in the hallway, ‘What are you up to?’ 

She walked back into the room, walking over to Emma and kissing her softly, hand cold against her cheek. 

‘I missed you,’ she said softly, brushing a stray hair off Emma’s face and kissing her lightly on the top of the head.

‘I missed you too,’ Emma replied, a gentle smile on her face, grabbing Alyssa’s hand and squeezing it before she could walk too far away, ‘I’ve uh, I’ve actually been working on something.’

Alyssa smiled brightly, her thumb brushing Emma’s hand before she let go, sitting down in the chair opposite her, ‘What kind of something?’ 

Emma cleared her throat, bracing herself for the moment where she would put her plan into motion.

It was all okay, she could do it.

‘I uh, I’ve written something for you,’ Emma said shyly, heat rising in her cheeks, ‘if you want to hear it?’

A faint blush danced across Alyssa’s face, and her eyes shone as she looked over at Emma.

‘For me?’ she said quietly, ‘I’d love to hear it.’ 

Macaroni settled himself at Alyssa’s feet as Emma shuffled awkwardly on her chair, trying to find a comfortable playing position. 

The other woman watched her, a look of adoration on her face even before Emma had started playing, one hand scratching Macaroni’s head and the other placed lightly on her chest. 

Emma cleared her throat again nervously, praying for everything to go to plan, her hands shaking slightly as she placed them on the strings.

She glanced up at Alyssa, throwing her a quick smile which was returned immediately, before taking a deep breath and starting the song.

The intro was a few bars long and she knew it well enough to let muscle memory take over, her fingers moving quickly. 

She chanced a look over at Alyssa, her foot tapping along to the beat and something sparkling in her eyes, feeling herself falling deeper and deeper into them.

She opened her mouth to begin the first line, but was beaten to it by another voice, one that was singing the right words, but not necessarily anything near the right melody. 

Emma’s head snapped up and her mouth dropped open, her hands and the music stopping abruptly.

‘Wha- but- how do you know the words?’ Emma asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Alyssa shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, ‘Em, you’ve been practising this song for weeks. I’ve heard you enough times through the walls to pick up most of the words.’

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Alyssa knew the words. Alyssa had heard the words to the song. Had she heard all of them? 

Because if she’d heard all of them, that meant that she 100% knew what was to come in the last line of the song, and Emma’s perfect, romantic proposal was about to be ruined.

She studied the other woman’s face, searching for any sign of excitement or anticipation which might show that she knew something was about to happen, that Emma had somehow ruined her own surprise by singing a bit too loudly when she thought Alyssa was asleep.

She was relieved to see that, while Alyssa was looking at her with anticipation, there was no indication that she was expecting something to happen, rather just anticipating Emma playing the rest of the song.

She was safe, for now. Everything could still go to plan.

‘Why did you stop?’ Alyssa asked, a confused expression on her face.

‘I, uh, I was just confused as to how you knew the song,’ Emma replied, trying to appear as calm as she possibly could, while internally she was still freaking out, ‘but uh, I get it now.’

Alyssa beamed at her, clearly waiting for her to start the song again. 

Emma traced the neck of guitar with her finger, not daring to look up at Alyssa. 

‘Honey, do you think maybe I could just sing this song for you? It’s- it’s really special to me and I’d really like it if you could sit back and just enjoy it.’

Alyssa’s face fell, and Emma’s heart immediately dropped in her chest.

‘Oh,’ Alyssa said, a forlorn expression on her face, ‘sorry Em, I- I just figured we could sing it together, seeing as I basically know all the words too. I- I thought you liked it when we duetted?’

Internally, Emma kicked herself for being so stupid when she was 17. Why had she let this get so out of hand?

She opened her mouth to protest, but was met with Alyssa looking at her with puppy dog eyes, the one thing she knew that Emma was powerless to resist.

And she tried, she really tried to stay firm, insist on singing the song by herself. But when Alyssa was looking at her like that, both her head and heart wouldn’t let her do anything other than what the other woman wanted. 

Alyssa Greene and those pleading eyes were always her downfall.

She sighed. It could still all work out, it was fine.

She figured that because Alyssa seemed unaware of the true point of the song, she couldn’t know the final line, the most important line.

So it was fine- they’d sing the song together and then Emma would sing the final line alone and everything would slot back into place.

She just had to make it through the rest of the song first.

‘We- we can sing it together,’ she said eventually, her brain desperately trying to stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

From his place on the floor, Macaroni cocked his head at her, as if to say ‘ _why are you letting her do this?’_

She shook her head. Being unable to say no to Alyssa Greene had got her into this mess in the first place, so she was powerless to do anything other than let Alyssa sing with her.

She restarted the song, fingers moving easily between the chords, starting to sing as best she could as Alyssa joined in.

She tried her best to focus; focus on the music, focus on the words, focus on anything other than how flat Alyssa currently was, and how it was becoming increasingly harder to stop her eye from twitching at the discordant sound. 

They made it to the first chorus, Emma trying to smile encouragingly at Alyssa, who was looking at her with enough affection to melt her heart and make her head spin. 

At least this had been worth it to see Alyssa enjoying herself, and even the wildly incorrect melody that Alyssa was singing couldn’t stop the growing feeling of pure love that was bubbling in Emma’s chest.

It was almost enough to make her forget about the awful singing. Almost.

They were just about to start the second verse, Alyssa still holding the final note- well, _a_ final note, from the chorus when Macaroni suddenly jumped up, barking loudly.

Emma tried to continue, but soon both the guitar and their voices were drowned out by the dog, and she quickly abandoned the song, quietly thankful for the intrusion. 

‘Jeez buddy,’ Alyssa said when they’d stopped, holding her hands out towards the dog in an attempt to stop him barking, ‘what’s gotten into you? What’s up?’

‘Maybe he doesn’t like your singing,’ Emma quipped before she could stop herself, her mind flashing back to the earlier conversation with the dog in which she’d asked him to help her stop Alyssa from singing.

Well, she couldn’t fault him for his efforts. It had worked after all.

‘Wow, thanks a lot buddy,’ she said, rolling her eyes and ruffling the fur on Macaroni’s head, ‘I’m not that bad, am I?’

Emma said nothing. The question was clearly aimed at the dog, and she didn’t want to further her 7 year old lie by lying again. 

Alyssa glanced up at her, ‘Am I?’

 _Had_ the initial question been aimed at her? It had sure looked like it was aimed at Macaroni, but then again, he was a dog so she wasn’t sure what Alyssa had expected him to answer.

Her mind began to run away from her, worrying that she’d said the wrong thing, or hadn’t said anything at all when she should’ve. 

God, she’d always meant to come clean and tell Alyssa the truth, but she’d really wanted to let her down gently, not do it like this. 

Well, if anything she could blame it on Macaroni. It kind of was his fault that this had all come about and she really hadn’t wanted it to, especially not tonight. 

Especially not while Alyssa was sitting in front of her looking so beautiful and Emma’s heart was singing and her eyes were shining and she was counting down the minutes until she could take the ring out of her pocket and-

‘Emma?’ 

Shit. She’d been so caught up in her own thoughts that she’d paused.

‘No, no of course not,’ she said hurriedly, but the damage had already been done.

It had been a pause of no more than a few seconds, but from it, it was clear that Alyssa had got everything that Emma hadn’t wanted to say. 

Alyssa blinked at her and Emma held her breath.

‘I _am_ that bad?’ she asked tentatively, her voice shaking slightly.

Emma closed her eyes briefly, searching for literally anything she could say to make this situation better, anything that she could say that would stop her from upsetting Alyssa.

But maybe, she decided, maybe telling more lies would make things worse. 

She hated lying to Alyssa, so maybe it was time that she finally owned up and told the truth.

‘Well, uh,’ she stammered, her gaze fixed firmly to the floor, ‘I- I mean you’re not like the worst ever.’

There was a pause as Alyssa just stared at her, an unreadable expression on her face. 

Emma began to panic, feeling fear rising in her stomach. Had she just messed this whole thing up?

‘But it’s not- uh, you’re not like- um,’ she was floundering, trying to come up with something, anything that she could say to stop Alyssa from getting upset, ‘you’re- you’re so good at loads of other stuff it doesn’t really matter!’

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, ‘Like what?’

‘Um, well,’ Emma began, everything she knew about her girlfriend immediately disappearing from her head, ‘you- you’re very athletic? And- and good at cheerleading?’

‘Em, I haven’t cheered since high school and you know that.’

Alyssa didn’t seem amused.

‘Uh, o-okay, um, so you’re- oh, you’re good at Spanish, you went on that exchange in college?’

‘That was French,’ Alyssa replied dryly, ‘and you’ve never even heard me speak it.’

Emma swallowed nervously. This wasn’t going excellently, and Alyssa was looking more and more pissed the longer she failed to come up with anything to say.

She sighed, setting her guitar aside and getting up to go and sit next to Alyssa.

‘Lys,’ she began, fixing the other woman with a look that she hoped was comforting, ‘you are good at so many things, I promise. And even if you weren’t, I’d still love you. I love you for everything you have, and everything that you don’t have. I- I know that growing up you kinda had to be good at everything, but that’s really not the case now. You wouldn’t be my Alyssa, the woman I love, without a few flaws!’

Alyssa managed a tiny smile, her eyes searching Emma’s face, as Emma tried to pour all of her love for Alyssa into what she was saying.

‘So- so you still love me, even though I can’t really sing?’ Alyssa asked, sniffling slightly. Emma felt her heart break.

‘Of course I do Lys!’ she said, taking the other woman’s hand, ‘If anything, I love you _because_ you can’t sing.’

Alyssa squeezed Emma’s hand gently. 

‘Am I really that bad?’ she asked in a small voice.

Emma paused for a second, considering how best to answer.

‘Well, um, have you ever noticed how Macaroni usually leaves the room when we sing together?’ 

‘Oh god,’ Alyssa replied, burying her face in her hands, ‘I’m so sorry!’

Emma laughed, glad that Alyssa didn’t seem to be taking the news too badly, ‘There’s nothing to be sorry for.’

‘There is!’ Alyssa exclaimed, ‘If- if I’m really as bad as you’ve said, then I’ve been subjecting you to it for years.’ 

There was a pause, and then suddenly her eyes went wide.

‘Oh god, I’ve been singing at that stupid Christmas party for years now. Why didn’t you tell me?! Why did my mom not tell me?!’

Emma sighed, ‘I- I think we both love you too much to hurt your feelings by trying to stop you.’ 

Alyssa gave her a smile, a light blush forming on her cheeks. She chewed on her lip for a minute.

‘Em, this wouldn’t in any way be related to you randomly deciding to perform in the Thanksgiving assembly and taking the last spot right before I was about to sign up, would it?'

Emma shrugged, feeling her face growing hot.

‘Or your eagerness to perform not one, but three songs at that open mic night last month so that they ran over time, right after I’d said that maybe I would go up and sing something, and you’d said you’d rather die than get up in front of a crowd that big...’

Emma looked down at her hands, remembering the sheer panic she’d felt that night at the open mic as Alyssa had announced she was going to go and sing something.

She’d tried to block the experience from her mind if she was being honest. 

The first song she’d sung went okay, but by the time she got to the third the whole crowd, including Alyssa, were looking at her with expressions that very much signalled she’d outstayed her welcome. 

Still, she figured it was worth it in order to spare Alyssa the humiliation, even if it meant she’d had to bribe the barman with $50 to let her sing for as long as she wanted to. 

‘M-maybe?’ she replied bashfully, coming back out of her thoughts and picking at a loose thread on her jeans.

She looked up to see Alyssa looking at her with an impossibly soft expression, a look of pure love dancing in her eyes.

‘So, you’ve been trying to stop me from looking like an idiot for all these years, without telling me?’

Emma shrugged again, ‘I- I guess I have.’

Alyssa leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss to Emma’s cheek.

‘I appreciate that,’ she said softly, cupping Emma’s cheek and stroking her thumb against it gently, ‘but I just wish you’d told me sooner.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Emma earnestly, leaning into Alyssa’s touch slightly.

They sat staring at each other, Alyssa still stroking Emma’s cheek and Emma tracing gentle patterns onto Alyssa’s hand in hers. 

She briefly thought that she could stay like that forever, staring into the eyes of the woman she loved more than anything.

Alyssa cleared her throat slightly.

‘Does this- does this mean that we can’t sing together anymore?’ she asked, her voice small and her eyes filling with tears. 

She dropped her gaze to her lap in an attempt to hide them from Emma.

‘Hey,’ Emma said, hooking her finger under Alyssa’s chin and gently pushing it up until they were making eye contact again, trying not to lose herself in the tears swimming in Alyssa’s eyes, ‘of course we can still sing together. I love singing with you Lys.’

It wasn’t exactly a lie. She did love singing with her. Maybe not the singing part itself, but nothing was better than seeing the smile on Alyssa’s face as they sang.

She would do anything, endure anything, to see that smile.

Alyssa smiled shyly at her, and Emma felt her heart pulling in her direction, as though it was trying to beat out of her chest and jump into Alyssa’s.

And suddenly she remembered the ring in her pocket, and the whole point of the stupid song in the first place. Her heart leapt as she realised what she needed to do.

‘Would you maybe want to sing the rest of the song with me?’ she asked, watching as Alyssa’s face lit up.

‘C-could we?’ 

‘Of course, baby!’

She stood up, crossing the room to retrieve her guitar before sitting back down next to Alyssa. 

This was it. It was now or never.

She found the first chord easily, and was about to begin playing when Alyssa spoke again.

‘Em, I- I know most of the words, but I don’t think I know the end.’

Her eyes widened, realising that Alyssa has just given her the perfect way in to the end of the song and her proposal.

‘Well, why don’t we learn that first,’ she offered with a smile, ‘I’ll sing you the lines and then you can sing it back?’

Alyssa nodded eagerly, and Emma felt nerves again begin to flutter in her stomach, though this time she was also overcome by a strange feeling of calm and confidence.

‘Okay, so the second to last line goes:

_‘We’ve adventured from Edgewater to New York,_

_And we have so many more places to see,’_

She stopped, playing the chords over again so that Alyssa could sing the words back to her a few times over, Macaroni deciding it would be a good time to go upstairs the minute Alyssa opened her mouth.

‘Okay, great,’ Emma continued. 

She took a deep breath. Here goes. She could do it. It was all going to be fine.

‘And then we’ve got:

_And I want to be there with you darling, so…’_

She stopped, clearing her throat.

‘Alyssa Greene, will you marry me?’ 

There was a beat as both women took in what Emma had just said.

If she was honest, she’d surprised herself with how confident and sure she’d sounded, her mind immediately going blank after.

She came back to her senses after the initial shock, putting her guitar down gently and fishing the ring box out of her pocket.

She opened it up and held it towards Alyssa, only then daring to look at the other woman. 

Alyssa’s eyes were glistening, about 5 different expressions passing over her face in the space of a few seconds.

Emma held her breath, hoping desperately that Alyssa wasn’t going to take too long in deciding on her answer. God, she hoped it was the answer she wanted.

Alyssa opened her mouth slightly, a strangled noise escaping. 

Emma frowned. What did that mean? 

Soon, that noise was joined by others, until Emma realised that Alyssa was trying, and failing, not to laugh, tears falling down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with the effort.

Emma’s heart sank. Of all the scenarios she’d been through in her head, from acceptance to rejection, from smiles to tears, laughter had definitely not been something she’d considered.

Alyssa thought it was funny that she was proposing to her? She didn’t understand.

‘Uh, ‘Lys I-‘ she began, unsure of what she could possibly say to Alyssa, who had now begun to laugh outwardly, her curls bouncing more violently the more she laughed, ‘I don’t under-‘

‘S-sorry,’ Alyssa cut in, trying desperately to calm herself down, grasping Emma’s arm in the process, ‘I- I’m sorry Em, I-I’m not laughing at y-you!’

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, ‘You’re not?’

‘N-no,’ Alyssa managed, pausing to take a deep breath to compose herself before she carried on, ‘it’s just- it’s just you wrote me this beautiful song, and- and then tried to sing it to me to propose...’

She paused again, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as though she was about to start laughing again.

‘And then- and then I just tried to sing through it,’ she continued, laughter again beginning to take over.

‘My- my beautiful, talented, thoughtful girlfriend wrote me a whole song just to propose, and- and I just sang badly through the whole thing!

Emma felt the corners of her lips quirk upwards as Alyssa began to howl with laughter again, the absurdity of the whole situation sinking in. 

Before she could stop herself, she was laughing too, the two women clutching at each other and gasping for air as Alyssa stuttered out an apology.

‘I-I’m so sorry, Em, I- I really shouldn’t be laughing.’

They sat there, laughing together, ring long forgotten on the couch between them until Macaroni padded back into the room, clearly wondering what all the noise was for. 

He began barking again, startling the two women out of their fits of laughter. 

‘Macaroni, buddy, you really need to stop doing that,’ said Alyssa, wiping away the tears that were still streaming down her face. ‘What’s up?’

Macaroni lowered his head, as if to look at the couch and Emma followed his gaze to where she’d abandoned the ring.

‘I think he’s maybe trying to get us back on track here.’ she said with a smile, retrieving the ring box and holding it up to Alyssa.

‘So, what do you say?’ she said, clearing her throat, ‘Want to spend the rest of your life singing terribly with me?’

Alyssa looked back at her, eyes filling with a different kind of tears as a light blush rose on her cheeks.

‘Yes,’ she said softly, ‘if you’ll have me, yes of course I do!’

Emma grinned, pulling Alyssa in and kissing her deeply, trying to pour everything she had into one kiss.

Alyssa kissed back equally as intensely, as though she might never kiss Emma again, their lips fitting together as though they were made for each other.

When they separated, Emma tentatively took the ring out of the box, sliding it gently onto Alyssa’s finger.

They both stared at it for a second, revelling in the true love they felt for each other.

‘I love you,’ Alyssa whispered, resting her forehead against Emma’s.

‘I love you too,’ replied Emma.

There was a beat before she added, ‘I do have one condition though, which technically you’ve already agreed to because you said yes.’

Alyssa pulled back slowly, arching an eyebrow at Emma, ‘And what would that be?’ 

Emma smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

‘Please don’t sing at the wedding.’

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that, I hope y'all enjoyed!!! Let me know what you thought in the comments if you're feeling wild and as always kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> I hope you all had a good holiday period, whatever you celebrate and I actually now probs will see you in the new year lol. Stay safe, I love you all!!


End file.
